Why'd you only call me when you're high?
by Mademoiselle Anarchie
Summary: Debía beber. Beber hasta que olvidara el nombre de aquella mujer bellaca…Beber hasta que perdiera la conciencia, la noción del tiempo y sus sentimientos. "La imagen del espejo me dice que es hora de ir a casa , Pero yo no he terminado...Porque no estás a mi lado" ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lady Raven Baskerville! [Fail summary xD ]


**Disclaimer:** Es una historia de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. En otras palabras al asombroso Himaruya.

*Las canciones usadas para este fic le pertenecen a la banda británica Arctic Monkeys.

 **Advertencias:** Calificado "T" por uso de lenguaje fuerte y consumo de drogas.

 **Aclaraciones:** El fic está basado en el video de la canción "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High" de Arctic Monkeys (De ahí la razón el por qué empieza con la canción Do i wanna know)

 **N/A:**

Fue un 19 de Agosto del año 2014 que le dije a Lady Raven Raven Baskerville que me había ganado la idea de hacer u fic con la canción "Do i wanna know" y le dije que haría uno con esta canción… La verdad significa mucho para mí, ya que fue así como conocí a una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida ¡Espero que te guste Dany!

* * *

 **Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High**

Nada Servía…

Aun por más alcohol que ingiriera el dolor seguía ahí…

Debía beber.

Beber hasta que olvidara el nombre de aquella mujer bellaca…Beber hasta que perdiera la conciencia, la noción del tiempo y sus sentimientos.

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

 _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_

 _The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara ni el vodka y el whiskey podrían cambiar el hecho que _ella_ lo había dejado…

" _Si realmente me quieres y eres inteligente, te alejaras de mi"_

Le había dicho María Isabel, la representación humana de México.

¿Qué si le había dolido?

¡Lo había destrozado por completo! Nunca pensó que algo así podría llegar a afectarlo con tal magnitud…

— ¡Hey! ¡Bartender! –Llamo al chico del bar, alzando su vaso de tequila. – ¡Otra ronda de tequila, please!

 _Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

–But sir…Ah bebido mucho…–Le advirtió el joven hombre que atendía el bar señalando todas las botellas de alcohol que se amontonaban alrededor del británico. Eran exagerado lo que había consumido en alcohol, había varias botellas: Desde Ron hasta Whiskey hasta Mezcal y cerveza…Era imposible para un humano beber tanto como aquel chico de cabellos rubios y cejas pobladas…Pero no para alguien con el corazón roto.

 _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

– ¡Solo has tu trabajo! –Le grito el inglés al pobre hombre el cual asintió y le sirvió más en el pequeño vaso tequilero. – Wait, no… Solo deja la botella. –El joven obedeció no tan convencido y dejo la botella de tequila para luego retirarse a atender a los demás clientes.

 _How many secrets can you keep?_

 _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_

Tomo el vaso de tequila y lo bebió todo de un trago, el ardor en su garganta no se hizo esperar y mucho menos el amargo sabor de la bebida.

Empezaba a sentirse bien…Feliz, como si de la nada sus problemas se hubieran esfumado en ese mismo instante…Más aparte el ambiente del bar en el que se encontraba lo hacía sentir no tan miserable como realmente se encontraba. Tomo la botella de tequila y la bebió como si agua se tratase.

 _Until I fall asleep_

 _Spilling drinks on my settee_

Por unos momentos la música del establecimiento pareció intensificarse, conocía al grupo…Era muy popular en sus tierras. Escucho detenidamente la letra, procesando cada palabra que salía de aquella bocina y retumbaba dentro de su cabeza.

 _Do I wanna know_

 _If this feeling flows both ways?_

 _Sad to see you go, Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

Al instante se arrepintió.

Su cerebro relaciono todo, las imágenes de ella y el invadieron su mente para después recordarle que todos aquellos gratos momentos no habían sido nada más y nada menos que una farsa. Fue como poner alcohol en una herida recién abierta.

… _Baby we both know_

 _That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Sacudió la cabeza y se cacheteó mentalmente a sí mismo para hacerse entender que todo con ella había acabado… Que no importaba lo que hiciera. Ella se había ido de su lado para estar con su ex colonia.

En un punto llegaba a ser gracioso y a la vez irónico como a dos de las personas que más amo en esta vida lo traicionaban de esa manera

Lágrimas en sus ojos se empezaron a formar, pero antes que alguna de ellas pudiera salir tomo de nueva cuenta la botella de tequila y la bebió como si su vida dependiera de ella… Fue hasta que noto que se la había terminado cuando sintió que ya no podía mantenerse.

 _Crawling back to you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Unas nauseas insoportables empezaron a invadirlo, y con ellas unos mareos infernales. La habitación entera estaba dando vueltas, no podía escuchar bien lo que la gente decía su alrededor pero si podía escuchar con claridad la canción, como si de alguna forma estuviese torturándolo.

Como pudo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió tambaleado hacia el baño, agarrándose de todo lo que pudo para evitar caerse. Al llegar al baño de hombres abrió el grifo y con sus dos manos tomo agua y se la lanzo directo en la cara, tomo papel y se secó para luego mirarse al espejo.

 _The mirror's image_

 _Tells me it's home time_

El esperaba encontrarse todo hecho un desastre pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una cosa muy distinta a la que imagino. No sabía si estaba imaginándolo o era real, pero el mismo espejo se estaba distorsionando creando imágenes muy bizarras con colores muy llamativos, hasta paro en una donde se reflejaba el con el cabello ¿Rosado? Ojos color azul y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Arthur torció el ceño, sin duda el alcohol era responsable de todo eso.

 _But I'm not finished_

' _Cause you're not by my side_

 _Has bebido suficiente esta noche, es mejor irse._

Le decía su conciencia. ¿Pero cómo podida irse si el recuerdo de ella seguía ahí presente? Suspiro derrotado y salió del baño. Tomo su chamarra y le dejo propina al bartender.

 _And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving, Carrying your shoes_

 _Decided that once again I was just dreaming…_

 _Of bumping into you_

Y justo cuando iba a entrar la vio a ella… Tan bella como siempre, con un vestido strapple negro el cual combinaba perfecto con su pelo azabache suelto y aquella chaqueta de mezclilla. Ella iba de salida, descalza sujetando sus zapatos de tacón.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en el que ya se encontraba corriendo –torpemente- a su dirección.

– ¡Mary! –La llamo para que se detuviera, apresuro el paso y la alcanzo justo en la puerta de la salida. Le bloqueo el paso y la encaro, pero ya más de cerca se dio cuenta que no era ella…Era una chica muy diferente a la mexicana. Solo lo había imaginado. – Im sorry, pensé que eras otra persona. –Dijo apenado, moviéndose de la salida.

–It's okay…–La chica le sonrió y continuo con su camino.

 _And now it's three in the morning_

 _And I'm trying to change your mind_

El reloj marcaba ya altas horas de la mañana, y él había perdido totalmente el sentido común… ¿Acaso estaría de más pedir una segunda oportunidad? Según el…No había nada incorrecto para que ella lo botara, ¡Al contrario! ¡Siempre había sido un caballero! ¿Cómo es que un día estaban comprometidos y el siguiente eran completos extraños? Se negó rotundamente, ¡Eso era imposible! No sabía cómo lo haría, ni mucho menos si resultaría….Pero le haría entender a aquella hispanoamericana lo equivocada que estaba.

Saco su teléfono y escribió:

"Where are you? …I miss you" Y lo envió.

 _Left you multiple missed calls_

 _And to my message you reply_

Leyó su mensaje una y otra vez, ¿No será mejor esperar a que este sobrio? ¿No se habría precipitado mucho al escribirle eso? ¿Y si ella no lee el mensaje? ¿Y si decide no responderle? ¿Qué pensara de el ahora?…Se formularon varias preguntas en su mente y con ellas también inseguridades, pero no volvería atrás. Se mordió el cachete interno y volvió a escribir.

"Quiero verte"

Nada. No contestaba…Lo dejaba en visto. Esto, en cierto punto lo enojo y escribió:

"Why no answer?"

" _**Why'd you only call me when you're high?"**_

" _ **Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?"**_

" _¿Por qué sólo me llamas cuando estás ebrio?" volvió a escribir "Hola, ¿Por qué solo me llamas cuando estas ebrio?"_

Salió del establecimiento, leyó una y otra vez el mensaje confundido…Podía percibir el sarcasmo e furia de la latinoamericana con cada palabra escrita en ese mensaje

 _Somewhere darker talking the same shite_

 _I need a partner_

 _(Hey)_

Llego a un callejón, donde había un par de amantes besándose apasionadamente, ambos jurándose amor eternamente…

– Idiotas. – Susurro el británico con una sonrisa de pocos amigos… Entonces en su mente paso la vaga idea que, quizá con un nuevo amor podría olvidar su desamor con la latina…

 _Eso sería inútil aun por más que lo intentara. Su corazón ya lo tenía otra persona._

 _Well, "Are you out tonight?"_

"¿Estas disponible esta noche?"

 _Gets harder and harder to get you to listen_

"Arthur…Por favor basta. Enserio lo siento"

 _More I get through the gears_

Por alguna razón pudo sentir el dolor en ese último mensaje que ella le mando, como si de alguna manera estuviera diciéndole otra cosa…No supo si fue una corazonada u otro efecto del alcohol, así que escribió:

"¿Estas bien?" Pero ella no le respondió.

 _Por más que lo intentes no podrás librarte de ella…_

 _Incapable of making alright decisions_

 _And having bad ideas_

Su mente en esos momentos no era capaz de medir las consecuencias, solo sabía una cosa en ese estado…Y es que seguía amando a María. Y haría lo que sea para demostrárselo.

 _Now it's three in the morning_

 _And I'm trying to change your mind_

¿Pero cómo hacerle entender que ella y él están destinados a amarse?

 _Left you multiple missed calls_

 _And to my message you reply_

¿Acaso se le estaba prohibido amar?

" _Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_

" _Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había cruzado la calle y se encontraba en medio del _freeway,_ hasta que una camioneta le empezó a pitar que se moviera. Arthur no se movió, así que el conductor se vio obligado a tener que esquivar al británico. Enojado, el chofer le saco en dedo de en medio por la ventana a lo que Arthur contesto con un símbolo de amor y paz.

 _And i can't see you here_

 _Wonder where i might_

No sabía a donde iba, parecía como si sus pies se guiaran por si solos. El solo se dejó llevar, l fin y al cabo, ¿Qué tenía que perder?

 _Sort of feels like I am running out of time_

 _I havent found what i was i hoping to find_

"Por favor…Déjame sola"Le escribió ella. Y parecía que ese sería su último mensaje de la noche.

 _You said you "Gotta be up in the morning_

 _Gonna have an early night"_

Paro enfrente de una colorida casa de dos pisos, con un hermoso jardín en vez de cochera…Conocía bien esa casa, ya había estado en ella varias veces…Solo que ahora se veía muy diferente a como la recordaba. Se veía muy…Ajena.

" _Estoy afuera de tu casa"_

Toco el timbre y espero, toco la puerta pero seguían sin abrir…Y así estuvo por un buen momento hasta que se estreso y tomo medidas más drásticas…

And "You are starting to bore me baby, why'd you only call me when you are high?"

Tomo una piedra del jardín y la lanzo a la ventana, dando justo en la ventana de la cocina. En eso las luces del cuarto de arriba se prendieron. El británico sonrió con sorna, ¿Así que si era la única forma en la que México lo tomaría en cuenta? Tomo otra piedra y la lanzo con éxito hacia la ventana de la planta de arriba, la que probablemente era la de una recamara.

—¡María!–Grito el de abundantes cejas, sosteniendo una tercera roca.– I want to talk to you!

"Why you only ever phone me when you're high?" nnnn

En eso la puerta se abrió, revelando una muy enojada ancianita de la tercera edad con una escopeta en las manos.

–I will call the police you bloody bugger! – Amenazo la anciana apuntando la escopeta hacia Arthur.

El inglés levanto las manos, asustado y a la vez sorprendido que una anciana que parece tan amable y dulce como ella tuviera un arma de fuego en sus manos…

Why you only ever phone me when you're high?

– ¿Arthur? –Y de la casa de alado salió María, en un adorable pijama con los colores de la bandera mexicana estampados en ella. La cara de Arthur ardió a niveles sorprendentes por tres razones: Primera, por el alcohol. Segundo, Se había equivocado de casa y había roto las ventanas de una de sus ciudadanas...Ya decía porque la casa le parecía algo diferente de como la recordaba. – ¿Por qué carajos rompiste la ventana de la casa de doña Rosa? –La chica frunció el ceño y poso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Why you only ever phone me when you're high?

El rubio se acercó a la chica con pasos decididos, pero en su corazón estaba muriéndose de aquel temor de que lo volviera a rechazar.

Why you only ever phone me when you're high?

La chica quiso apartarse de él, pero la tomo por los hombros evitándole la huida. Acerco su cara hacia la de ella, hasta llegar en el punto que sus dos narices topaban la una con la otra. Podía sentir como la respiración de la mexicana se aceleraba con medida él acercaba más su rostro a ella…

Why you only ever phone me when you're high?

–I'm still loving you, Mexico…And there's nothing you can't do about that.


End file.
